Déjanos ayudarte
by Gay-shark1
Summary: One-shot basado en un capitulo alternativo de el Fanfiction "Saber Ver" Rachel debe decidir con quien quedarse ¿Quinn o Santana? Para esto, las dos chicas se ofrecerán a ayudarla. #Rachel# #Quinn# #Santana#


Se desarrolla casi al inicio del capitulo once. Para los que no han leído la historia completa recomiendo que lo hagan para entender un poco mejor de que va este One-shot.

* * *

**S: **¡Fabray!.-Grito sobresaltando a la chica que se encontraba sacando libros de su casillero.

**Q: **Que quieres latina.-Dijo devolviendo su atención a sus libros.

Santana cerró el casillero de la chica bruscamente.

**Q: **Que te pasa idiota, que no vez que…

**S: **Cállate Fabgay, lo que te voy a decir es importante, se trata de Rachel.-Dijo susurrando.

**Q: **¿Esta bien? ¿le pasa algo?.-Preguntó asustada.

La latina rodó los ojos.

**S: **Ella esta bien Wanda, pero tal vez nosotras no.-Dijo ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de la ojiverde.-Hay alguien más que esta detrás de Rachel

**Q: **¿Quién?.-Preguntó

**S: **Una cheerio, llevo semanas observándola, coquetea mucho, incluso intentó ducharse con ella. Es un peligro.

**Q: **Pero es imposible, Rachel solo va a elegir entre nosotras dos.-Dijo alejándose de la morocha.

**S: **Rachel la besó.-Dijo.

La chica de cabello rosa detuvo su andar para girarse.

**Q: **Tenemos que hacer algo.-Dijo con preocupación.

**S: **Yo se que hacer.-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Una semana mas pasó y la actitud de Santana y Quinn hacia ella había cambiado. Parecía que ya no le prestaban tanta atención y habían dejado de visitarla por las tardes. Pero aquella tarde el timbre de su casa anunciaba una visita, o dos.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta para toparse con una morocha y una pelirosa.

**R: **Hey, que hacen aquí las dos juntas, no es que no me agrade que estén aquí pero es raro verlas juntas y en mi casa…juntas.-Dijo totalmente nerviosa, algo en su interior le decía que esa visita no traía cosas buenas.

**Q: **Queremos hablar contigo.-Dijo quitándose sus gafas de sol.

**R: **eh, si, claro, pasen a la sala.-Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que las chicas pasaran.

**S: **Será mejor que lo hablemos en tu habitación.-Dijo con un pie en las escaleras.-Después de ti.

¿Hacía calor o solo era ella? Llevaban unos minutos en total silencio. Quinn sentada en su escritorio y Santana recargada en la ventana de la habitación. Nadie hablaba, solo se observaban analizando su próximo movimiento.

**R: **¿Y?.-Preguntó por fin.

Las dos chicas se miraron tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en su siguiente paso.

**S: **Tienes que decidir.-Soltó por fin.

**R: **Yo, les dije que necesitaba tiempo.-Respondió rápidamente.

**Q: **¿Cuánto mas Rachel? Llevamos dos meses así, con un tira y afloja constante, tratando de darle su espacio a la otra para que haga su movida, nos estamos aburriendo. Y no me malinterpretes, te queremos, pero no podemos vivir así por siempre como tampoco soportaremos que otra persona se meta en esta batalla.-Dijo elevando un poco la voz.

**S: **Y la verdad prefiero verte con Fabray que con la estupida de Andrea.-Dijo sinceramente.

**R: **¿Andrea?.-Pregunto nerviosa.

**S: **Las he visto Rachel, he visto como te coquetea o como intenta tocarte y a ti no parece molestarte en lo absoluto.-Dijo cruzando los brazos.

**R: **Pero ella no me interesa y lo saben.

**Q: **No, no lo sabemos. Enserio Rachel, necesitamos que te decidas. Te estas haciendo daño. _Nos estas haciendo daño._-Dijo casi en un susurro.

**R: **No se como, no quiero lastimar a ninguna de las dos.-Dijo sollozando.

**S: **Quinn y yo hemos hecho un pacto, lo que tu decidas se respetará y la otra no puede interferir en la relación. Solo falta que tu digas la ultima palabra.

**R: **N-no puedo.-Dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Quinn se levantó del escritorio y caminó hacia la morena, se sentó a su lado acariciando su espalda, la tomo del mentón alzando su rostro y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

**Q: **Déjanos ayudarte.-Susurro para volver a besarla, esta vez introduciendo su lengua, marcando un beso apasionado y húmedo.

Se separó con la respiración agitada, vio como Santana se acercaba lentamente, arrodillándose frente a ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos para después besarla suavemente, tratando de vaciar todos sus sentimientos en ese simple acto.

**S: **Déjanos ayudarte.-Repitió sobre los labios de la morocha para volver a besarla mientras esta sentía como los labios de Quinn se posicionaban sobre su cuello rozándolo lentamente.

Eso era una locura y solo ella tenia el poder de decir no. Solo le faltaba un poco de coraje para pronunciar esa simple palabra. _No._

Las manos de las dos muchachas viajaban por todo su cuerpo, rozándolo lentamente. Sabia que no había vuelta atrás pero no le importaba, ahora solo se concentraba en los labios de Santana y las caricias de Quinn.

La latina y la ojiverde comenzaron a desvestirla lentamente hasta que quedó solo en ropa interior. Quinn besaba sus muslos subiendo cada vez más, retiró las bragas de la morena, acercándose peligrosamente a su centro.

Un ruidoso gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir como Quinn lamía su intimidad.

Santana besaba su cuello, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando, marcándola. Recostó a la morena sobre la cama, ya que la posición anterior dejaba ver el trabajo que la ojiverde hacía con Rachel, y no le agradaba mucho.

La besó recordando como Rachel deseba tanto un beso como el de Spiderman, su nariz chocaba contra la barbilla de la otra mientras su lengua exploraba desde una nueva (e incomoda) postura. La diva se separó de sus labios para gemir cuando Quinn introdujo si lengua comenzando a bombear rápidamente su cabeza.

Santana bajó besando su cuello hasta llegar sus pechos, metiendo un pezón en su boca para estimularlo, chupándolo y mordiéndolo fuertemente.

En ese momento ya no podía controlarse, tenía a las dos chicas que tanto amaba ahí, con ella, haciéndola disfrutar enormemente, no podía sentir más placer que ese. Se equivocó. Cuando los dedos de la latina comenzaron a trazar círculos sobre su clítoris explotó en la boca de Quinn con un espectacular gemido que de seguro los vecinos escucharon.

Ambas se alejaron del cuerpo de Rachel para poder recuperar el aliento. Santana rodeo la cama de la diva para llegar a su mesita de noche mientras que Quinn se colocaba sobre la chica para besarla, provocando que Rachel se probara en los labios de la pelirosa.

Aun no se recuperaba del todo cuando sintió como Santana la penetraba bruscamente con un dildo que Rachel tenía escondido en su cuarto.

Quinn se separó sabiendo que era el turno de la latina.

Sus gemidos volvieron a llenar la habitación cuando Santana aumentó la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas, recordándole el día de su cita.

**R: **Ah….San….mhmm…

**S: **¿Si?.-Preguntó bajando la intensidad. Sabía como empujar a Rachel a sus limites.

**R: **N-no te detengas.

**S: **¿Perdón?.-Fingió no haber escuchado.

**R: **Follame…follame p-por favor.-Suplicó moviéndose contra la mano de la morena.

**S: **Claro, así es como se piden las cosas.-se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Rachel para susurrarle al oído, procurando que Quinn no la escuchara.-…zorrita.

Al escuchar la ultima palabra la diva gimió ruidosamente, al mismo tiempo que Santana renaudaba sus movimientos con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro.

Quinn observaba sentada en la silla del escritorio de la morena como Santana susurraba cosas a Rachel y esta asentía y se sonrojaba a la par que la mano de la latina se movía con más intensidad. Se preguntó si no la estaría lastimando.

**S: **¿Te quieres correr perra?.-Preguntó mordiendo el labio de Rachel quien solo asintió.-Hazlo.

Arqueo la espalda al sentir como el orgasmo recorría todo su cuerpo. Se aferró a las sabanas, ya que todo le daba vueltas.

Cuando se recuperó se incorporó para ver el momento exacto en el que Santana sacaba el dildo de su interior, chorreando sus líquidos. La latina acercó el juguete a su boca, lamiéndolo de principio a fin.

**S: **Delicioso.-Dijo riendo.

Quinn se levantó para quedar al lado de Rachel, besando sus labios suavemente.

**Q: **¿Y? ¿Eso ayudó?

**R: **Un poco.

Santana tiró el dildo y se acercó a la morena besándola bruscamente.

_¡CHICAS!.-_Gritó alguien desde la puerta.

La Rachel empujó a la latina para poder levantarse de la cama, buscó su ropa que estaba esparcida por todo el lugar.

**R: **Brittany, que rayos haces aquí, quien te dejó entrar.-Pregunto cuando terminó de vestirse.

La chica no respondió, temblaba ligeramente y apretaba sus puños mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lagrimas.

**B: **Santana.-Dijo en un susurro.

**S: **Britt, y-yo te explicaré, no es lo que crees.-Dijo nerviosa.

**B: **Mentirosa.-Masculló para salir corriendo de esa casa.


End file.
